


mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is tied up by his wrists, stretched out on the bed in the nude and completely at Ryan’s mercy. The rope around Gavin’s wrists is digging into his skin and it’s making him squirm underneath Ryan’s intense gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mercy

Gavin is tied up by his wrists, stretched out on the bed in the nude and completely at Ryan’s mercy. The rope around Gavin’s wrists is digging into his skin and it’s making him squirm underneath Ryan’s intense gaze. He’s suffering a complete meltdown – can’t remember what he did wrong anymore. Can’t think straight, can’t move – his throat is constricting and his pulse is quickening as Ryan raises one eyebrow, scrutinizing him, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  


“Rye- I'm– “ Gavin heaves, closing his eyes tightly as his head lolls back, hitting the headboard with a loud thud.

“Yes? Keep going…”

There’s a dip in the bed when Ryan sits down, closing in on Gavin and the lad’s heart hammers in his chest as Ryan’s hand hovers above his naked skin.

“I’m sorry! I’m bloody sorry I blew the operation!” That’s it. Gavin suddenly remembers. Recalls how he had fucked up during the heist and managed to get people hurt.  
  


He swallows thickly as he feels Ryan’s hand on his thigh, stroking his skin softly - travelling down to his knee and back up. Gavin might be at his breaking point and he arches up, hips jutting up into the air, desperate for actual touches and not fleeting ones. A frown sets in on his face as the hand suddenly moves away from him and swats his thigh - a simple warning.

“Rye…” Gavin’s breath is hitched, needy and forced, as if he’s being choked, eyes clenched together tightly. He swallows thickly – thinks of Ryan’s hands, how perfect they are. How they could easily wrap around his neck and just squeeze a little, just bruise him up and make him cry for mercy. A soft moan escapes him as he tugs at his bonds, already at his limit.  
  


A humming laughter breaks through his jittery mind and he blinks up at Ryan, gaze unfocused as it darts between Ryan’s hands and mouth.

“One more time Gav. What did you say you were?” Ryan coaxes, he sounds so calm. So controlled. It makes Gavin whimper and arch up again, cock leaking where it stands proudly, twitching whenever Ryan strokes his thigh - so close to where Gavin desperately needs it the most.

“S-sorry!” Ryan brings his hand down on Gavin’s thigh again, leaving a bright red mark in its wake. It makes Gavin moan throatily, jerking up and stretching in his bonds as they dig deeper into his skin, bruising his wrists, his cock dribbling.

“Good lad.”

Before Gavin had time to register the words, Ryan wraps his fingers around his cock, jerking him so slowly and teasingly it’s painful. 

Gavin writhes on the bed, digging his heels into the soft bedspread as Ryan’s hand moves up and down his length slowly, squeezing softly at the base. The hand moves up again. Ryan thumbs his slit, spreading the pre-cum as it oozes out, the slick sound sending shockwaves through Gavin’s body as he arches up into the touches. It’s deliberately slow, not enough to make the lad topple over the edge in frenzy like he wants to.  
  


“Please– ple– I– “  
  


“Please what?” Gavin swallows thickly at hearing Ryan’s so calm tone – like he’s unaffected. With a deep breath he heaves, “Please let me cum–“ It’s as if Ryan’s considering it, the silence deafening, and for a few seconds Gavin feels like he’s going out of his mind – so very desperate.

A few more seconds passes and then Ryan chuckles, “Of course.” He says, working his hand on Gavin’s cock faster, pumping him with expertise. Ryan keeps jerking Gavin steadily until his orgasm wrecks him, making him moan loudly and thrust into Ryan’s hand. It’s mind-blowing. Gavin keens, cleaning his fists and tugging at the ropes around his wrists as Ryan keeps jerking him until he shoots dry, coaxing the very last drop of his orgasm out of him.

And just like that, as if a switch was flicked, the tension in the room bleeds away and Ryan’s expression softens as he wipes the cum off of his hand and then pets Gavin’s hair, humming soothingly. “’You okay?” He asks, undoing the ropes and examining Gavin’s wrists once they’re freed.

Underneath him, Gavin swallows thickly and nods, eyes blearily as he looks up at Ryan, the fathom of a smile playing on the man’s lips. 

“You’re so good Gavin.” Ryan hums as he brings the bruised wrist to his lips, kissing along the burns from the rope. He sighs faintly into the heated, soft skin. “So good.” A quivering breath passes Gavin’s lips and he shudders, basking in the aftermath. Slowly, his breathing evens out, his heart stops thundering in his chest and everything seems to still around the two of them.

Ryan, fondly, reaches out to brush Gavin’s hair back - the lad so endlessly happy that he get’s to see this part of the so-called “mad” man. In a heartbeat, he’s sitting up and crashing their lips together in a rushed and fevered kiss, flinging his arms around Ryan’s broad shoulders to tug the man in even closer.

A second passes before Ryan kisses back, surprised by the outburst to say the least as he, too, wraps his arms around Gavin – kissing him back just as heatedly.

“I love you.” Gavin breathes between kisses, so blissfully wrecked.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to geofflazerramsey @ tumblr for being my beta!
> 
> If you want to hit me up, (to rant or just talk which is much appreciated~) my tumblr is fuckingfrnkiero


End file.
